


Of Happy Endings

by tablelamp



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Conversations, Frozen 2 spoilers, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Post-Canon, Sisters, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablelamp/pseuds/tablelamp
Summary: "What's wrong?"  Elsa asked."Nothing," Anna said.  "I'm glad you're happy.  It's just that I was happy before."
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Of Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsin/gifts).



Elsa loved living in the Enchanted Forest with the Northuldra and the other spirits. The first place she had ever chosen as a home was the ice castle she'd built for herself, but the forest was so much better. For one thing, she wasn't alone. The Northuldra had accepted her and Anna as belonging to their family when they'd first come to the forest, and it had been a little overwhelming for Elsa, who had been alone in one way or another for most of her life. The Northuldra were used to spirit magic, and barely noticed when Elsa used hers. Some of the people in Arendelle had grown used to her powers after a while, but some had been suspicious of her until the moment she'd saved their homes. Elsa wondered if some were still suspicious.

It was a relief not to be Queen of Arendelle anymore. There were a few people who had balked at the sudden exchange of power, particularly the royal historian, who had said, "And what do I put in the history of Arendelle? 'Queen Elsa, ruled for three years, then became an ice spirit and had to go live in the woods'?"

Anna, not yet queen, had said, "Just tell the truth."

Anna was a good queen. When Elsa visited, she could see how good for the kingdom Anna was, and how much the people of Arendelle loved her. They loved Anna in a way they had never loved Elsa. Once that would've upset Elsa, but it didn't matter now. She wasn't ever going to be queen again, and was glad to have Anna do it.

"So what is it like?" Anna asked her one night. "Being a spirit?"

Elsa shrugged. "I'm not any different than I was before I knew."

"You are, though," Anna said. "You seem happier."

Elsa nodded. "I am happier. I feel like I've finally found where I belong."

"Oh," said Anna, and there was a wobble in her voice that made Elsa turn to look at her. She looked disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing," Anna said. "I'm glad you're happy. It's just that I was happy before, when we were both here."

Elsa nodded. "I know." She didn't know what to say, especially since she couldn't pretend that she had been as happy before as she was now. She'd been unsettled, and now she didn't feel that way.

"Aren't you angry?" Anna asked.

Elsa frowned. "Angry about what?"

"If you hadn't been locked away, we could've been friends all that time," Anna said. "Instead of being friends for a little while before you went away again."

"We're still friends," Elsa said. "Just because I don't live in the castle doesn't mean we're not friends. You know that."

"I know," Anna said quietly. "I just thought we had more time to be together. I miss you."

"I can visit more often," Elsa said. "Or you could build another castle near the forest, if you wanted to spend more time there."

Anna looked hesitant. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course I wouldn't!" Elsa said, surprised.

"I thought maybe you moved to the forest to be further away from me," Anna said, eyes downcast.

Elsa pulled Anna into a hug. "Never. I love having you around. I always did, even when I didn't know how to talk to you."

"That's good," Anna said, hugging Elsa back. "I think maybe the castle at the edge of the woods should be small. It shouldn't look like we're trying to invade or anything. Maybe it shouldn't even be a castle. Maybe it should be a cabin!"

"I can build you something if you don't mind ice," Elsa offered.

Anna laughed. "Thanks, but some of us get frostbite. Otherwise, I'd love one."

"I can tell the Northuldra you'd like a closer home when I get back," Elsa said. "Maybe they'll have some ideas."

Anna looked thrilled. "That would be great! Could you?"

Elsa laughed. "Of course. I'm glad we talked about this." Anna had always shared her feelings so openly, whereas Elsa was still learning how. Even so, Elsa couldn't imagine a world where she wouldn't want to spend time with Anna.

"Yeah," Anna said, beaming. "Me too."


End file.
